Ed Edd n Eddy: My Scarlet Heart
by YaBoiMeezy
Summary: Taking Place, a Year After, The Big Picture Show, Eddy Finds Himself in High-School. As He Struggles, to Bring His Grades Up, a Certain Love Interest Arises. One, He Had Never Anticipated.
1. ConflictED

It was getting late. The sun, had begun to set, as Eddy made his way home. Angry as usual.

"Lousy teachers!... Stupid Science Class!"

Eddy grumbled, kicking a miniscule tin can, he had found along the way. Both hands, dug into his pockets. Eddy had spent the entire afternoon scavenging materials for a school project, he was assigned. Of course, you'd think, why not have Edd, help him, right? Well unfortunately, the assignment had been set, for groups of two. Double D being paired with Ed, while Eddy was paired with... Lee Kanker. Even though, Lee had become somewhat tolerable, over the course of a year, the very thought still made him, incredibly uncomfortable. Considering, he had developed a bit of a crush, on the young crimsonette. But, he'd never admit that.

Finally, Eddy had reached his home. Going round' back, to his room, Eddy slammed the door, behind he. Agitated, and exhausted, Eddy lay on his bed, flipping through an issue of,

 _Beach Babes_ : _2K 15_.

 **Ring! Ring!**

The phone rings. Eddy, rolling toward the noise, reached for the handle, in a lazy fashion.

"What, do _you_ want?" Eddy asks.

It was, Eddward.

"Now Eddy, I understand you're upset, but I believe it'd be in your best interest to-"

" **But! Nothin** ' **!** I **_ain't_** , doin' it!" Eddy interrupted.

"But Eddy. You, as well as myself, both know that, this assignment, will count for 40%, of our overall grade." Edd reasoned.

"And...what do I care..." Eddy replied. Completely aware of, the significance of the assignment.

"Well, you'll be forced to retake the class, again, Junior year." Double D, pleaded.

"..."

No response. Edd, continued.

"On another note, it's been over a year, since our last quarrel, with the Kankers. " Edd, explained.

"..."

Still, nothing.

"At least, consider it, Eddy."

At last, he spoke.

"Yeah...whatever...I'll see ya' tomorrow..."

Eddy hung the phone up, after he and Double D, said their goodbye, flopping onto his bed, gazing at the ceiling. Eddy's thoughts were conflicted. How could he become attracted, to the very being who had made his life a living Hell, before? Was it her aggressive nature, that drew him in? Or maybe, it his curiosity, that drove him... He remembered, a while back. Double D, saying something about, "All books, having a story." What was her story? What would his friends think? Their pal, dating... a Kanker... Eddy's mind raced. A second had passed, before he turned to his side. Away from his window, and toward his nightstand. The nightstand, where a scrap paper, with a number scribbled in red ink, sat peacefully. He thought a moment. ( Maybe... just...maybe... )

 _To Be Continued..._


	2. The Beginning of the Ed

It was a cool autumn morning. Ed and Double D were waiting at the usual spot for their pal Eddy to arrive so that they may begin their walk to school.

"I see." Double D replied listening intently to the gruesome summary of the movie Ed had watched the night before.

"So then the space mutants strung the humans up by their spleen and sucked their brains through a straw!" Ed Chuckled, his hands mimicking the alienoid's eagle like talons. "It was great." He concluded with the goofy smile he was so accustomed to.

Edd pulled back his sleeve, revealing the wrist watch his father had given him before he and Edd's mother left on their trip to Bora Bora. He quickly glanced at his watch. "Oh dear! If Eddy doesn't hurry we'll be late!" Ed hardly reacted at all. His childish grin still present, the events from last night's monster movie marathon replayed themselves over and over in his head. Double D's words seemed to move through one ear and out the other. "Ed! Did you hear me?!" Edd exclaimed, waving a hand in the face of his brute of a pal to no avail

Ed was still, before shouting in a joyous outburst. "Eddy!" Double D turned to see his short, spikey haired companion standing behind him; wearing his signature blue jeans with a brown sweater atop his yellow bowling shirt. Ed rushed to his small friend, enveloping him in a tender bear hug. "Hey lumpy..." Eddy uttered in a quiet tone. He was released shortly after, as Ed remembered Eddy disliked being smothered.

"Are you...alright Eddy?"Double D couldn't help but feel as though something about Eddy was off. Edd's head tilted slightly. "I'm fine...let's go." He replied. He looked not at Double D but at the floor in front of him, as he started for school, Ed following close behind. "C'mon Double D! Last one there is a rotten po-ta-toe!" Double D sighed, following the bodacious duo.

When the Eds' had reached their destination, they made their way to homeroom as they normally would, only Double noticed Eddy didn't crack any two-bit jokes or complain upon entrance to the classroom, as he usually did.

"Hiya' Double D!" A young bald headed boy wearing a bow tie and holding a small beam of wood greeted, as they both humored their seating arrangements. "Why, Hello Jonny. Might I say, that is quite the bow tie, you have there." Edd complimented. "Gee thanks! Gotta make a good impression! I hear that new substitute is a HOTTY! Ain't that right Plank?"

"..."

Jonny giggled with anticipation.

"New substitute?"

"Yeah! You haven't heard?"

"I can't say I have."

"Mrs.S called in sick for the rest of the school year! So the school board is sending us a brand spankin' new teach' straight outta the University!"

"Who knows! Maybe she's got a lucky tree branch for you Plank." Jonny added, teasing the hunk of wood.

In the midst of Jonny's blabbering, Edd's focus had moved toward his pals sitting in the back row. Ed perfectly occupied, peeling the gum from his shoes with a number 2 pencil, while Eddy stared out the window, his head propped up with his right arm's fist. Eddy was quiet, in fact he had been quiet the entire walk to school, he either stared at his feet, or into the distance as if he were searching for something. Determined Edd decided it'd be best to confront Eddy on his strange behavior. But when? He thought again, before the little lightbulb in that genius brain of his turned on. He would do it at lunch. The time the Eds had to dilly dally and chat amongst themselves about various topics. Even if the topics were usually about Eddy's get rich quick schemes or how Ed found a half eaten piece of buttered toast in his sock drawer and things of the sort.

Riiing!

The bell rung, class was about to start. Everyone scrambled to return to their seats, pulling their textbooks out. The class waited a few minutes, Edd placed his academic appendages atop his desk neatly, still caught in a deep thought. 'Substitute, huh?' He thought. Him and the rest of the class watched the door patiently.

Double D sat beside Jonny in the front row, along with Rolf. Ed and Eddy sat in the back along with Kevin, which made it easy for their daily shenanigans to materialize, from spitballs, to paper airplanes, you name it. Lee sat a few desks ahead of Eddy, Nazz sat in the desk directly in front of Kevin.

More than 5 minutes had passed, Edd turned to look at his classmates to see how it was they were reacting. He noticed Kevin sitting with his head resting on his arms, Ed scribbled a picture of Godzilla terrorizing a city with tall skyscrapers, Rolf had his foot resting on his desk as he cut his toenails, Nazz fiddled with her cell phone texting a friend about their plans to host a party at her place that weekend, Jonny stared blankly at the chalkboard, as well as Plank. And Eddy... Still nothing. He continued to gaze out the window, breaking to yawn every once in a while. Double D looked at his watch, 10 min past 8:00. What was taking their instructor so long to accompany the class?

Just then, a few adult voices could be heard coming from the hallway, from the sound of it, some of the faculty were greeting someone new. But who? Moments passed before the unknown figure of a tall woman stood in the doorway...

"Hello class~."  
 _  
To Be Continued..._

 _AN: Yeah yeah, I know. Not the best chapter. I'm still trying to work out the kinks. Making chapters longer, involving more characters, explaining in detail. ( Still not much, but it's a start. ), using less commas, etc. Thanks for the feedback. I really appreciate it. I've decided to release chapters every other Friday, to avoid publishing rushed material. I'm kind of a newbie. So bare with me. See you next time._


End file.
